the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Serilda
History Origin Early Years Crazy Maiden Euphorix's Guard Powers & Abilities Powers Euphorin Physiology: Serilda possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Euphorins, including superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and longevity. Due to her being a Fury, an elite fighting force, her physical attributes are higher than the average Euphorin.'' * ''Superhuman Strength:' Like all Euphorins, Serilda possesses superhuman levels of strength, enabling her to lift over 45 tons. * Superhuman Speed: '''Like all Euphorins, Serilda can move at speeds much greater than the finest human athlete, being capable of running at up to 97 mph. * ''Superhuman Agility:' Like all Euphorins, Serilda's agility, balance, dexterity, and bodily coordination are in beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: '''Like all Euphorins, Serilda's reflexes are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * ''Superhuman Durability: Like all Euphorins, Serilda's body is highly resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. She is capable of withstanding extreme temperatures and pressures and virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures or concussions without sustaining injuries. While she can be rendered unconscious, it is extremely difficult to injure her.'' * ''Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Euphorins, Serilda is capable of healing herself at a superhuman rate and efficiency. If wounded, she usually heals within minutes or hours.'' * ''Disease Immunity: Like all Euphorins, Serilda is immune to all known Earthly terrestrial diseases.'' * ''Immortality: Like all Euphorins, Serilda is functionally immortal and cannot die by any conventional means. She is immune to the degenerative effects of aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood.'' * ''Energy Projection: Serilda is capable of projecting untold amounts of cosmic energy through her hands. At it's weakest, her energy can destroy an entire city block, while at her peak she can vaporize entire cities. '' ** ''Energy Infusion: Serilda can infuse her cosmic energy into her claws, augmenting their strength, sharpness and all other attributes.'' ''Abilities Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Serilda is one of the fiercest and most powerful combatants in Euphorix. After training throughout her life to become a relentless warrior, she has mastered an untold variety of martial arts styles and developed a unique fighting style that combines her agility, strength, and claws. Expert Acrobat: Serilda is an experienced acrobat and is capable of many difficult feats and stunts. She's been said to be the swiftest and most agile Fury.'' ''Master of Stealth: Serilda is an incredibly stealthy person, capable of sneaking up on even the most skilled of opponents. Coupled with her agility and speed, this makes her a threat to most who don't share the same intensive training as her.'' ''Gifted Intellect: Serilda can process multiple information streams, such as threat assessment, and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations.'' ''Master Spy:' Serilda is a dangerous warrior trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. '''''Weaknesses Low Tolerance to Cosmic Energy: '''Serilda is not immune to her powers, and discharging great amounts of energy causes different physical and mental symptoms, depending on the amount of energy she emitted. Because of this, she decides to only use her powers to enhance her claws. ''Vulnerability to Radion: 'Like all Euphorins, Serilda is vulnerable to a substance called Radion. Its effects are only toxic in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure to it. While the average Euphorin can be slain by this substance, her status as a Fury grants her further resistance to Radion.